Existing wristband antennas are typically of a fixed length and are not repairable. These antennas are generally molded into plastic or laminated over with plastic. Thus, once the band is broken, the antenna is likely broken and unrepairable. Furthermore, antennas that are laminated or molded into plastic are not free-floating and are subject to greater stresses and strains as the wristband is bent and flexed. Thus, existing wristband antennas reduce the lifespan of the conductor within the wristband. On the otherhand, wristbands using links are repairable and allow for a variety of sizes of wristbands depending on the number of links used. Therefore, a need exists for a repairable wristband antenna that could be incorporated into a wristband using links and further provide stress and strain relief on the conductor.